Clint Eastwood
The first Gorillaz single proper. A huge smash initially in the UK, where it remained in the charts for months and the top 10 for weeks. At around the same time radio in Europe also went mad for the song. Slightly later in 2001 the song would also become a massive radio hit in the US and central and South America. Bigger than his previous smash, Song 2 (with Blur), this song remains Damon Albarn's biggest hit. In the UK the Ed Case Refix (available on all formats) actually got far more airplay than the A-side, probably resulting in the inclusion of said remix on the debut LP. B-side Dracula was probably the best of the off cuts from the 'Gorillaz' sessions, and tour rap group Phi Life Cypher also contributed a version. Lyrics I ain't happy but, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I am happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Yeah, ha ha! Finally someone let me out of my cage Now, time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view Look, I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Are you gettin' down in the picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hearable What appears in you is a clearer view 'cause you're too crazy Lifeless To know the definition for what life is Priceless For you because I put you on the hype **** You like it? Gunsmokin' righteous with one toke Psychic among those Possess you with one go I am happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I am happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on The essence the basics Without it you make it Allow me to make this Childlike in nature Rhythm You have it or you don't that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting tree Every child apiece Every cloud you see You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise Corruption in disguise From this ****in' enterprise Now I'm sucking to your lies Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides With me as a guide But y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner So I'mma stick around with Russ and be a mentor With a few rhymes so mother ****ers Remember where the thought is I brought all this So you can survive when law is lawless Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead No squealing, remember (That it's all in your head) I am happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I am happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future is coming on Is coming on Is coming on My future UK Formats Enhanced CD 1. Clint Eastwood 2. Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) 3. Dracula 4. Clint Eastwood (Video) Cassette 1. Clint Eastwood 2. Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) 3. Dracula 12" A. Clint Eastwood B1. Clint Eastwood (Ed Case Refix Edit) B2. Clint Eastwood (Phi Life Cypher Remix) Release dates and chart positions UK : 05/03/01 – highest chart position: 3 AUS : 07/05/01 – highest chart position: unknown USA: 26/03/01 - highest chart position: 57 Category:Gorillaz (album)